


Vegas or Bust

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jared and Jensen's graduation Josh gets them fake IDs and schedules a two night stay in Vegas. This is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No matter how smart Jared's parents were in purchasing this large ass truck they were now riding in, Jensen thought they'd never considered snuggling during said drive. Basically, two bucket seats did not aid in any cuddling Jensen might want to do on the five hour drive and now he was bored and snuggle free (not willingly). Also Jared was all focused on the road because the truck was only a couple months old and he wanted to prove he was responsible enough for a vehicle of such massive proportions.

"My fake ID looks so real. Does your fake ID look real?" Jensen glanced over at his boyfriend, knowing the answer because they'd both gotten their IDs from his brother as a gift and they were both realistic enough to fool the guy at the alcohol store when they tested them out. So he figured, they'd dress older and not try and play any high roller tables and be good.

When Jared just hummed softly in agreement Jensen sighed and slumped against his seat, kicking his feet up on the dash and dropping his head on the window. "There's nothing out here. Nothing at all. Are you sure we're driving to Vegas and not driving to like, the center of the Earth or Hell?" Pouting his lip out, Jensen lifted his phone and - once he'd realized there was no service - snapped a shot of the sheer nothingness.

"Jensen you can't be bored yet. We haven't even been on the road long enough to stop for snacks and drinks." Jared grinned. Jensen wasn't very good at sitting still and this trip was certainly going to be a challenge. Holding out his hand across the console he motioned with his fingers for Jensen's hand. "Just think of how busy we're gonna be when we get there, you'll be wishing you were back in the car resting."

"I will not." Jensen beamed at him and threaded their fingers together. "Dude, there is _so_ much I want to see. So very much. Did you read all those brochure things I gave you? Did you pick out your top ten?" Jensen had been looking forward to this since his and Jared's graduation party when Josh had dragged them to the side and told them what his super-secret gift was. Best brother ever really.

"Haven't we been through all this?" Jared didn't mind repeating himself. They'd both been so excited about the trip it was almost ridiculous. They hadn't had a lot of time together and not only was this trip going to be a blast it was days of them _together_ , in the _same_ bed, walking around and laughing and having the bed time. "I wanna see the canals, and that big posh hotel where they have the ultimate fighting. There's an M &M museum did you know that?"

"Of course Jared, I think I might already know every single thing on that strip." Jensen smirked and ran his thumb along Jared's hand. "Coca-Cola museum too. We should see that. This might be the first time when I know we're gonna be alone together for two nights and I don't want to keep us in the hotel room the whole time." Jensen laughed, head rolling back against the seat.

Grinning, Jared peered at an upcoming sign. "Wanna stop for snacks? I'm hungry."

"Me too. I need something sweet. Or something salty. Do I want chocolate?" Jensen scanned the side of the road, watching as they turned off the ramp and pulled up to the Petro Stopping Center. Sliding out of the passenger seat quickly, Jensen bounced around to his boyfriend's side and jumped on him, arms wrapping around his neck and squeezing.

"Man, how did you get three inches taller than me? What the fuck?" Jensen grinned, planting a loud and sloppy kiss to Jared's cheek, much to the surprise to an old couple passing by if their wide eyes said anything.

"I'm a growing man and you love it." Jared groaned. "You're getting heavier by the way. All muscle." Hauling Jensen up off the ground just a little Jared laughed and swung him around. "Have I mentioned how glad I am we're away by ourselves?"

"No kidding." Jensen laughed as Jared dropped him to the ground once more. "Stupid work and obligations and _packing_ holy crap I didn't even realize how much stupid shit I have laying around my room." Hooking his arm through Jared's he led them into the gas station. It was a tourist trap in the middle of nowhere with kitschy souvenirs and a restaurant type place on the far side. Jensen was so excited about this whole thing he had a hard time not bouncing in his spot. "So what shall it be? Sugar? Chocolate? Which should I get? Will you share yours?" For added affect, Jensen batted his eye lashes up at his boyfriend, grinning brightly.

"I know, I know, boyfriend tax. You can have some of mine. How about I get salty and you get sweet?" Jared wandered over to peruse the chips and nuts. He knew that Jensen liked chips and stuff but there were _way_ too many to choose from. "I don't know what to get. Hey? What you takin' all those photos for? We aren't even anywhere exciting yet." He laughed and wandered over toward the sodas. Jensen’s phone was never far away from him.

"The drive is part of the journey." Jensen pointed out, lifting his phone and threatening Jared with a picture. He didn't take it though before Jared ducked down and headed down the next isle. Laughing, Jensen shook his head and considered the sweet items in front of him.

"One day you'll say, remember when we drove to Vegas? We should drive there again. And I can show you pictures of the drive to remind you why we should fly." Jensen grinned and reached out to snag a packet of Skittles. A couple of girls were at the end of the isle, looking their way, and Jensen smirked. "Boyfriend, Skittles, yay or neigh?"

"Yay. Skittles make you all hyper and you get all touchy feely and I love that." Jared blushed when the girls at the end of the row burst into a fit of giggles. "I keep forgetting other people can hear me." He shrugged and started to pour Jensen's soda.

Throwing a grin to the girls, Jensen slid up to Jared's side and bumped their hips together. "Gonna go pee. Don't leave me here." He laughed as he headed toward the bathroom, literally trying not to skip. This whole thing was just so amazing he could hardly stand it. Two nights with Jared in Vegas where no one knew them, where they could be together as a couple without having people glance curiously toward them. Vegas was made for people like them, maybe, either way it was going to be amazing.

By the time he got out of the bathroom Jared was paying for their things and Jensen made a mental note to get the next thing. They had a pretty good equal relationship like that. Sliding his arm around Jared's middle, Jensen pressed his lips to the boy's shoulder and smiled. "Want me to drive for a while?"

"Sure, d'ya mind? I could close my eyes for a bit and you would have something to do other than fidgeting." Jared laughed when Jensen slipped a hand down to pinch his ass. "Ow," he shifted his hip again and threw his arm around Jensen's neck.

"Come on you, let's get going." There was _no one_ that Jared would rather be traveling with, no matter where they were going. He'd pretty much follow Jensen anywhere, although, that was probably one of those things he shouldn't say out-loud.

"Hope I can handle your monster truck." Jensen laughed as they headed outside, Jared juggling their purchases in his grasp. When his boyfriend eyed him uncertainly, Jensen laughed. "I'm kidding. I can handle it. I handle you just fine." Winking at Jared, Jensen tipped his head back in a laugh and swayed his hips from side to side as they stepped up to the truck.

"You'll take some pics of the drive right?" Jensen asked as he slid behind the wheel, eyeing Jared. He wouldn't admit to it but he wanted to document every single moment of this drive and their trip.

"Sure, just wake me up when you need me to take one." Grinning, Jared reached down to grab his trail mix. "What are we gonna do first when we get there? Sight-seeing? Sex? Gamble? Sex?" Jared popped a handful of stuff in his mouth and crunched with a slight frown on his face. Whatever was in his trail mix tasted kinda strange.

"Sex most likely." Jensen laughed and slid his sunglasses onto nose. "We don't have sex right away I'll end up mauling you in an elevator or something." He grinned over at his boyfriend and shrugged. They hadn't been able to have any alone time for almost two weeks because of conflicting schedules. It was no good in Jensen's opinion. "Then sight see? Grab some food at some point? Any place specific you want to see tonight?" Jensen had resisted the urge to make an itinerary, forcing himself to let things go as they would.

Sliding down a little in the seat Jared wriggled around until he was comfortable. "Anything you want. I'm just glad to be with _you_ and have some time off, I don't care if we do nothing but walk around, or whatever." Jared was in _such_ a good mood he was finding it really hard to care what they did. "I want to have a drink, that's what I want to do."

Laughing softly still, Jensen nodded and reached over to squeeze Jared's thigh, settling back into the long stretch of the highway. "I'm going to order something real fruity and strong." Oh, it was going to be a very good trip.

"Fruity?" Jared refrained from making a joke about his boyfriend's choice of drinks. Snorting he choked on a nut and sat up with watering eyes. "Your gay tried to kill me," he said when he could finally breathe.

"You usually only say that after sex." Jensen snorted and glanced over to make sure his boyfriend was actually remembering how to breathe. "Better oh darling lover?" He teased, dropping his hand to Jared's middle and rubbing.

"Yeah," Jared grinned over at his boyfriend. He tossed his snacks back onto the console. "When we move in together which side of the bed do you want?" Jared thought about things like that. When Jensen slept with him now it was sort of a given that Jared slept on the left side of the bed because that's where his nightstand was and they used his phone to wake up. The opposite was true at Jensen's.

"Good question." Jensen wet his lips and let his hand slide down Jared's arm - he couldn't really help touching him as often as possible, even if he was driving - before shrugging. "Well, in the dorm rooms, it'll be two beds pushed together so I think maybe the right side? Then when we get our own place and move out the customized Jared-is-a-giant bed you own, it'll still be the right side because that's what I'm used to. Sound good?" Jensen grinned at the road in front of him, if he had to be driving through solid desert there was no one else he'd rather be driving with.

"You don't _technically_ sleep on a side." Jared's lips twitched as he tried not to smile. "Technically you sleep _on_ me if you can get away with it, and if you can't you sleep as close to me as you can. Now that I think about it ... I guess the sides aren't all that much of an issue." Laughing Jared looked out the window for a few moments.

Turning his head back to study Jensen's profile for a few moments, Jared rubbed at his eye. "Will we put our toothbrushes in the same holder?" A little tingle of happiness started in the middle of his chest. This whole living together thing was gonna be awesome.

Jensen was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, and they weren't even there yet. "It would be outrageously impractical to have two holders. Our toothbrushes can have a little gay home together." He turned to shoot Jared his mega-watt smile before looking back at the road.

"We could even share our two closets. Oh my god Jared, we could have all our shirts in one closet and all our pants in the other. Think how practical that would be. But we'll have to keep our desks on either side of the room so that we actually get homework done." Jensen shifted in his seat, finding it hard to keep still now that he was buzzing with the excitement of the not too distant future.

"More like another room." Jared snickered and turned back to stare at the rather barren landscape. "It's very ... well, deserty here."

"I know. You should take a picture. I think the Hoover Dam isn't too far off. Skittles?" Jensen opened his mouth, even if he was capable of getting his own candy, he'd rather Jared feed them too him.

Shaking his head Jared picked up the bag off Skittles and ripped it open. "Oooo these are the new kind with the middles that taste different. Score!" Pouring some into his hand he dropped the bag in his lap and picked up one so he could reach over and slide it past Jensen's lips. Picking up two he popped them in his own mouth. "Boyfriend tax rules."

"Naturally." Jensen sucked on the candy in his mouth and hummed along to the faint music playing on the radio. "Still gonna nap?"

"Maybe. I'm still thinking. What about underwear drawers? Do we each get our own or do we mix up our boxers?" Jared slipped another Skittle past Jensen's lips.

"Mix them up. Because..." Jensen flicked his tongue over Jared's finger and slid it back, grinning once more. "You're thin enough to fit into mine and I'm fat enough to fit into yours so you know, we can, um. That's weird right? Maybe they should be separate or you can label your tag with a P and I'll label mine with an-" Glancing over at his boyfriend Jensen blushed brightly and turned his gaze intently out the front windshield. "I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Oh please don't," Jared grinned, "this is when I love you the most, when your brain is just kind of falling out your mouth all at once. Besides, it's not weird. You steal my boxers now; you just think I don't know. I _know_ Jensen. I know everything. Yoda tells me."

Snorting on the last of his skittle melting in his mouth, Jensen coughed for a moment, slammed his hand into his chest then shook his head. And still managed to not swerve the truck, he was clearly epic. "I'm sure Yoda tells you, I'm sure you two have great conversations."

It had been decided a while ago that Jared kept Yoda at his place, because sometimes Jensen's mom cleaned up his room - no matter how many times he asked her not too - and they couldn't risk her throwing the hollowed out egg in the trash. "And. I may be wearing a pair of your boxers right now but just, maybe."

"See?" Jared folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "Yoda _never_ lies."

It was really not a good sign if the line for check in was an indication how long the lines would be throughout the city over their weekend. Jensen pushed up on his toes to try and guess how many people were in groups and how many were individuals. He bounced from foot to foot, Jared's hand clutched in his, eyes shooting left and right, up at the cloud covered ceiling, over to the potted plants, eyeing a group of people walking by with incredibly large drinks hooked with straps around their necks. The line moved forward an inch or so and Jensen twisted around. There was _so_ much to look at, all bright colors and flashy people and he wanted to be out of the line, off exploring.

Or - as his eyes settled over his boyfriend's jaw - up in their room exploring. "This is taking _forever_ ," he whined quietly slumping into Jared's side. "Almost five hours in the truck and now another five hours in line. We'll be leaving by the time we get checked in." If he was exaggerating a little well, that was kind of Jensen's forte.

"We've been in line ten minutes." Jared slid his arms around Jensen's neck and pulled his boyfriend back against his chest then rocked them back and forth slowly. "The line is moving quickly and lots of people are together. It's very pink in here Jensen. Did you choose this hotel specifically for the decor?"

"I think Josh might have." Jensen laughed and leaned back into Jared. A little girl ahead of them was looking back with wide eyes and he smiled at her before draping his hands over Jared's arms holding him. "I'm going to say he chose it because it was cheaper but I think it might be the pink thing. Who's complaining though right? Well, besides me. About the line though, not the hotel."

The line moved ahead a little and Jared reached back with one arm to grab the stack of luggage they had. Walking his boyfriend forward he breathed in the scent of Jensen's hair. Nothing was better than Jensen-smell. "So, Jensen. Can you explain to me why you're smaller than me and your bag is three times the size of mine? And you have a back pack?"

"Well, boyfriend, it's simple." Jensen laughed and turned slightly, pressing into Jared's chest and wrapping his arms around him. "Because you're so stunningly gorgeous, you can get away with wearing anything you want and still look good. But I have to work a little harder so I need more things and a selection of clothing and you know, my essentials for proper grooming." Jensen grinned as he laid his head on Jared's shoulder. He felt a little guilty about that really, and Jared had no idea what it was really going to be like living with him, he'd been told on more than one occasion that he was kind of high maintenance.

Pulling back a little Jared let go of the luggage so he could cup Jensen's jaw. "You are the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. You don't need to work at anything." He knew that Jensen was mostly joking, but he also knew his boyfriend enough to know that he wasn't nearly as brimming with self-confidence as most people might assume he was.

"You only say that because I'm at my best when I'm with you." Jensen murmured softly and reached up to caress Jared's cheek. He refrained from kissing him more than a soft peck before sliding his lips over to Jared's ear and dropping his voice to a whisper. "Maybe I packed some things that weren't clothes that took up some space." He grinned against Jared's skin, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Oh really?" Jared walked them forward a few more steps. "Anything that I'll be interested in?" He could come up with a few ideas regarding what Jensen might have packed but it would be much more entertaining to guess.

"I think so. Quite possibly." Jensen laughed and slid back slightly, running a hand through Jared's hair. This was a much more entertaining way to make the time in line pass. "You can guess if you want." He didn't think Jared would be able to guess right, but sometimes his boyfriend freaked him out with his mind reading abilities.

"Is it a sex toy?" Jared had leaned down, lips moving softly against the shell of Jensen's ear. It was a rather good idea if he thought so himself.

Jensen forced himself to laugh to cover up for the flush that stained his cheeks. "I'm not as sneaky as I think I am." He shrugged, beaming at his boyfriend when he straightened up. " _Now_ do you think this line is too long?" Heat stirred up in him and Jensen shifted back slightly, biting down on his lip.

"Yes. Yes, Jensen, I do." Jared could feel himself getting a little hot; sweat trickling down the small of his back. Oh, the hotel was air conditioned; it was just the idea of what might be in Jensen's bag. That, and Jensen himself, pressed up against Jared. It never mattered where they were or how brief the touch was, Jared could feel it everywhere.

"Maybe you could charm your way up front with that smile and your polite shyness." Jensen laughed then started slightly when he bumped into a metal pole connecting ropes forming the line. "Oh, hey look we're almost at the front. Got your ID?" He was pretty sure he was going to need it and not Jared but he had to say something to distract himself before he mauled Jared right there in line.

"Thank God," Jared murmured, "I wanna know what's in your bag." He nudged Jensen forward.

The room, Jensen supposed, was like any other hotel room. Only it was in _Vegas_ and it was all his and Jared's for the next two days. That made it a million times better. He grinned as he slid his bag up against the wall, scanning over the desk and TV, the large bed and nightstands, the window covered with the shades.

"Ah, sanctuary." Jensen laughed softly and kicked off his shoes, heading for the window and tugging the coverings back so he could look out at their own little view of the strip. Turning back to his boyfriend, Jensen grinned. "We gotta do something really nice for my brother, to show our appreciation."

Jared flopped back on the bed and bounced his hips a little. "Nice bed." Rolling over he pulled the drawer in the nightstand open to have a look through. "There's a bible. Is it true that those are in, like, every hotel room? That's a lot of bibles. How come they don't put other books in them? What if I was Jewish?" Jared grinned and pushed his hair back out of his eyes.

"Maybe you can call ahead and make a special request for a Tanakh." Jensen stepped over to his suitcase, wheeling it down. Glancing back over at Jared, he grinned and shrugged. "The Jewish Bible. I would think of all places, Vegas is the place where someone might have a sudden moment of redemption." Back to Jared now, Jensen slowly pulled at his shirt, letting it slide up over his shoulders and head then down to the suitcase. "Planning any sudden moments of redemption on our trip?" Jensen murmured, voice deeper than usual as he swayed his hips to wiggle out of his jeans.

Laughing quietly, Jared rolled over on to his back. He recognized the timbre of Jensen's voice. Deep and thick, full of anticipation and Jared's lashes fluttered closed for a few moments. "No, no redemption. Well, is there redemption by Jensen?"

"There should be." Jensen shrugged and pulled a black bag from his suitcase, turning to the bed and walking slowly across to him. Calves leaning against the foot of the mattress, he smiled down at his boyfriend and reached out to slide his fingers over Jared's jean clad ankle. "I bet you could find some redemption via Jensen. Want to find out?"

Blinking slowly, Jared tilted his head to the side and stared up at his boyfriend. "There's nothing better than you, I already know that." Holding out his hand, Jared felt a slight tremor run over his flesh when Jensen's warm fingers slid across his palm. "You're too far away," Jared murmured.

"You're wearing too much clothing." Jensen laughed softly as he crawled forward onto the bed, spreading his legs wide on either side of his boyfriend's. "I believe there's strict attire for his party and you're not following it." He grinned and tossed the bag to the side in favor of sliding his hands under Jared's shirt, tickling along his sides in slow moving swipes.

Laughing, Jared launched his hips up off the bed and wriggled to the side trying _very half-heartedly_ to get away from Jensen. Hooking a leg over Jensen's hips, Jared flipped him quickly and crawled on top of him. Burying his face in Jensen's neck he growled and laughed softly. Sitting back on Jensen's hips, he angled his head a little and gazed down at his boyfriend. "What's in the bag Jensen?"

"Face moisturizer." Jensen shrugged, grinning up at Jared. A little spark of nerves curled in his stomach and he bit down on his lip, just the slightest bit apprehensive. Not like he didn't think Jared wouldn't do anything he suggested because his boyfriend was awesome like that but it would go a lot smoother if Jared was on board and had some ideas of his own. "Maybe some skin powder too. And um, that sort of stuff."

"Jensen Ackles, are you getting all shy on me?" Not that it wasn't the most adorable thing Jared had ever seen.

"Shy," Jensen snorted the word but averted his eyes, smiling softly. His arms wrapped around Jared, fingers questing up through his hair and down his back. "I went to this, to one of those, you know _those_ stores. It took me forever to work up the courage to go inside. But I did and I got some, just, you know some things. In case we wanted to explore or something?" Turning his gaze back up to Jared, he could feel the heat on his face growing brighter as the seconds passed. "We don't have to do anything though."

Smiling, Jared caught Jensen's lips in a brief kiss then slid his lips along his boyfriend's jaw. "So, I'm curious, what do we have to explore with?" Lips moving over Jensen's ear, Jared swung his hips down slowly, deliberately against Jensen's. "I like the idea of learning more about what you like."

"Well, I don't _technically_ know what I like. So we'll figure it out together." Jensen said through a quiet gasp, body curving up instantly to meet Jared's. "I think first, we should um, start with something tame? Or well, just not bust out the cock ring or the dildo you know there's flavored lube type stuff, I don't know how good it tastes I was going to try it but I wasn't sure-" Jensen pursed his lips tightly, heat crawling through him. He probably shouldn't be embarrassed talking about this stuff if he wanted to do it.

Raising an eyebrow, Jared pushed himself up on his arms and hovered over Jensen. His breaths came a little faster, his heart beating more erratically and he was wondering if he'd make it through the conversation alive. "I. Yeah, there are ... those are things I'd like to explore. But... I dunno about the flavored lube." Jared rolled his hips again and ground his already-hard cock against Jensen's. Lowering himself slowly he let his lips ghost over Jensen's. "I like the taste of you."

"So, so you'd like the other things?" Jensen had tried to do some research on the subject, figure out just how certain toys came into play with a couple but the only computer in his family's house was in the living room and that was just too awkward for him to get over. He hoped that Jared's imagination could meet him halfway or something. "I was thinking, we could figure out some uses for them." He pushed forward, trying to capture Jared's lips in a longer and deeper kiss.

Evading Jensen's lips _just_ enough to tease him, Jared lay down at Jensen's side and draped a leg over his hips. Pulling his boyfriend into his arms Jared kisses the skin just in front of Jensen's ear. "What kind of cock ring?" Jared might have looked it up; he had a fair amount of time alone with his laptop when Jensen wasn't around and his parents were away working. He figured there was no way he could be expected to have a boyfriend like Jensen and _not_ think about things like sex toys.

Smiling slow and big, Jensen reached around Jared and shoved his hand in the bag, fumbling around until he brought out the strip of leather. "They have other ones, but the guy at the shop said for beginners we should try this." He laughed at that, shaking his head. "Man that was an interesting conversation. If I hadn't been trying to surprise you I would have dragged you along. Next time though. This one, um, he said it's easier to get off for when you want to take it off me." Jensen pressed the leather against Jared's chest, staring down at the spot. No amount of imagining this could ever make it as hot as he knew it was going to be.

"Take it off _you_?" Jared grinned. It wasn't like he had even questioned who would be wearing it but he liked that they were always on the same page. Setting the cock ring on Jensen's chest, Jared slid his palm down over all that bare flesh. Jensen's chest was smooth, tanned a honey-brown from their fleeting afternoons in the sun and Jared leaned down to flick his tongue over his boyfriend's hardening nipple.

"Of course me." Jensen laughed softly then trailed off in a moan, Jared's tongue on his skin working desire in a swirling circle through his system. Just like that he was completely hard - just _thinking_ about Jared could get him completely hard really - and his hips rolled slightly up off the bed. "I had this, um, this idea. It's... pretty out there." Without the ability to research these things, Jensen's mind had been left to its own devices and he may have spent a good deal of time thinking about it.

When Jared just hummed for him to continue, he swallowed down his nerves, knowing that talking about this stuff to Jared shouldn't be difficult. "Well I got a dildo right? So, so you could put the cock ring on me and the dildo in me then I could blow you." Jensen flushed with the words, laying his forearm over his eyes so he could force himself to continue. "Then, I'll stay hard, and be loose, and when you're hard again, you can fuck me."

Jared's voice was lost in the dam-busting push of heat that ran through him. He simply reached out for Jensen's arm and pulled it away from his face so he could see those moss-green eyes. Nodding slowly he licked his lips and shifted again so he could slip his fingers under the waistband of Jensen's boxers. His nose slid along Jensen's cheek until he could murmur, "I love you," against his boyfriend's ear.

A slow smile pulled at Jensen's lips and he turned slightly in to catch Jared's lips, letting them brush against his own. "I love you," he echoed in a soft murmur, lifting his hips to let Jared drag his boxers off. "So you're okay with my idea?" He whispered, straining up slightly to try and get Jared's hand on him. For some reason Jared being fully clothed while Jensen was completely naked only made the blood through thicker and heavier through his body, causing his heart to flutter.

"Yeah, you know why?" Jared's voice was sandpaper rough as his hands pushed at Jensen's boxers until they were low enough for his boyfriend to kick them off.

"Because you love me and will willingly go along with whatever crazy idea I manage to cook up?" Jensen murmured, staring bleary eyed up at his boyfriend.

"No ... " Jared's lips moved over Jensen's cheek, his jaw, down along the corded muscles in his neck. "Because you're gonna moan and squirm and you'll be begging me with that voice you get, all deep and low and rough." Jared's hand slid down Jensen's thigh and curled over it, backs of his fingers just teasing Jensen's balls. "Love when you're like that."

"Yeah?" Jensen moaned softly, arching up into the too soft touch. "Think it says something about you, the whole you liking to hear me beg thing. You're maybe addicted to me." Jensen chuckled deep and throaty, head rolling along the pillow slowly. "You should be naked."

"Shhh," Jared caught Jensen's mouth _hard_ under his, fingers curling around the leather cock ring. He'd never used one before, but he'd seen them online and knew how they worked, after all, he was a teenager. Dragging the leather down Jensen's body he made his boyfriend feel every single inch that cock ring moved, slid it along his ribs, circled it round his belly button. There was nothing Jared liked more than touching Jensen, watching his boyfriend's body come alive in a ripple of muscle and want.

Jensen's body curved up off the bed, lips parted in soft pant as his skin tingled over every inch the cock ring slid against. "Jared," he moaned low in his throat, eyes falling closed so he could focus in on sensation alone. "You're such a tease." There was a faint chuckle to his words but it faded away just as quickly, trailing off in a moan. He'd never thought something so simplistic could be so intoxicating.

Heart beating like a drum; Jared ran his fingers over the smooth black leather and undid the snap to pull it open. Circling it around Jensen's cock Jared pulled it tightly enough for Jensen to feel it then fastened it carefully. He moaned softly at the way the black leather contrasted with the swollen flesh of his boyfriend's cock.

"You're so hard already Jen." Jared leaned forward and brushed his lips over the leather, Jensen's hot skin. Taking a deep breath he leaned back so he could take in the way it looked. "How does it feel?" Eyes traveling up to his lover's face Jared smiled.

"Tight. Good though," Jensen forced his eyes open to meet Jared's gaze. "Jeez, it's like, like I can feel everything, like you're just holding me there and not letting go." Jensen had a little rippling moment of panic where he thought about the ring constricting him, keeping him from coming. He was going to lose his fucking mind. But his boyfriend knew him better than anyone and Jared would take it off the moment Jensen asked so it soothed him. "This is gonna make me insane," he laughed softly and curled the blanket beneath his fingers.

"You're okay," Jared murmured as he slid back up Jensen's slid. Dragging his hand over Jensen's hip he couldn't help the slight shiver that rippled down his body. "I'm guessing you put lube in that magic bag of yours?" Jared dropped to Jensen's chest again, lips catching the boy's nipple again.

"Yeah. Magic sex bag." A tight laugh fell from Jensen's lips and he worried it sounded just slightly hysterical. In a good way though, he thought, if there could be a good way for a hysterical laugh.

Leaning over his boyfriend's middle, Jared made a point of brushing Jensen's cock down the length of his arm as he reached out to rummage in the bag for the lube. The silicon of the dildo felt strange when his fingers circle around it and Jared's eyes widened as he pulled it out. Humming softly Jared sat back and ran the dildo over Jensen's belly. "Can I ...can I use this while you're on your side... I wanna - _need_ to see your face." Jared's breath hitched as he thought about it and he suddenly felt overheated in his clothes.

"Yeah." Jensen nodded roughly and bit down on his lip, heat coloring his cheeks. "I, you could, straddle my chest or something, I mean, when I blow you, or something." An odd laugh once more left Jensen lips and he shifted impatiently. "Really I don't care what we do as long as something happens and soon." Really, they shouldn't be forced to go two weeks without this, it was cruel punishment.

"Patience." Jared laughed softly and held the dildo in one hand while he poured some lube into his hand. Stroking the silicon he watched Jensen's face as his boyfriend stared, bottom lip caught under his teeth. Jared's fingers were slippery, the smooth liquid covering them and he reached down, pressing at the sensitive flesh just behind the soft flesh of Jensen's balls. "You want that inside you?"

The air caught in Jensen's lungs and he blinked a few times, wetting his lips slowly. "Y-yeah." It wasn't bigger than Jared, closer to the same size, maybe a little thicker but not my too much. Jensen might have chosen it for that reason alone. "You wanna see it in me?" He half smirked while biting down on his lower lip, hooking an arm under his head to watch Jared better.

Jared nodded slowly and kept his eyes focused on Jensen's as his finger slipped further under his boyfriend to push firmly against his entrance. "I do," he finally murmured. Time slipped away from him when Jensen was lying under him like this. Without waiting, he knew Jensen's body like he knew his own, Jared slid two fingers deep inside his lover.

Two weeks with nothing made the touch send the faintest ripple of a burn through Jensen but by now that was only pleasure. He moaned and writhed, rocked his hips back against Jared's fingers and begged for another. By the time Jared had three fingers stretching wide within him Jensen already felt like he was going to come and knew that he couldn't, that he was being held back. It was more fucking hot than he anticipated and he parted his lips several times before growling out, "do it Jay, _come on._ "

Licking his lips, Jared took a deep breath and withdrew his fingers. Smiling he waited for Jensen's moan of protest and his smile grew to a grin when he heard it. _Patience_ , not one of Jensen's strongest virtues when it came to sex. Still slick with lube, the dildo felt strangely heavy in Jared's hand and he lay down beside Jensen, low enough to press the dildo home. At first Jensen's body resisted then Jared saw the _give_ on Jensen's face the instant he felt the dildo slid in a few inches.

"Jesus." Jensen sucked in a surprised breathe. It was different than Jared, Jensen felt the nag of loss, the lack of heat and press from his boyfriend, but the slight burn and full stretch had him instantly rocking down against the dildo.

"Jared." He panted heavily, spreading his legs a little wider, giving Jared more room to work the toy deeper inside him. "Shit." Jensen was surprised by the blunt tip pressing against his prostate in the first sweep, hips jerking up in surprise. For a moment he felt the flare of his orgasm, pushing at him, only to have it cut off and pushed back.

Pulling Jensen toward him, so they were both lying on their sides Jared moaned softly and blew out a breath. "God you're hot," he murmured. The toy slid forward again and Jared caught Jensen's mouth under his. His tongue slid forward quickly as he swallowed another long moan from his boyfriend. Jensen's body was writhing against his and Jared could feel how hard he was in his jeans, hard and wanting.

Hands slapping out, Jensen clutched around Jared's clothing and pulled, trying to get him free from it. Every part of his mind was chanting _more, more, more_ , desire edging up with each slide of the toy forward. He kissed Jared roughly, twitching forward with each press along his prostate. "Jared," he jerked back from the kiss to gasp, shoving Jared's shirt up along his chest, leg hooking around Jared's to give him more room to move.

"Fuck," Jared whispered against Jensen's mouth. Jensen was coming undone right in front of him, in his arms, and they'd just begun. Jared's heart was pounding and he could barely hold on to Jensen because of the way his body was writhing and arching in Jared's arms. He pushed the toy forward, the last inch of it sliding smoothly into Jensen's body until the flared end of the base was pressed against the flesh of Jensen's ass.

Jensen had to swallow back the urge to tell Jared to take the cock ring off. He wanted to come, he wanted Jared to just fuck him, but part of him wanted the torture and the wait so he forced the desire back. "This, it's so," he panted heavily and curled into him, rocking back to get the toy in him to move. There weren't really words to describe how hot this was anyway. "Wanna suck you." Jensen murmured, pressing a hard kiss to his boyfriend's lips once more.

"Yes, God," Jared moved quickly. Rolling back from his boyfriend he yanked his shirt of then shed his jeans and boxers quickly. Seeing Jensen like that was about the biggest turn-on ever. And _that_ was saying something because Jared already figured Jensen was _walking_ sex.

Climbing back onto the bed quickly Jared pushed Jensen until he was on his back again then slid over him, straddling his waist. Reaching down he stroked his cock, the briefest touch making him groan softly. Reaching behind him he made sure that the cock ring was still firm and slid a finger deeper to check that the dildo was still deep in his lover. "You look ... hot."

His hands returned to Jensen's body, palms sliding over his boyfriend's chest, his ribs and Jared inched higher. He could feel the way Jensen was panting, dragging in breath when he could. It was intoxicating, watching the flush on Jensen's skin, the way his hips parted before each soft moan of Jared's name.

Jensen had to clench around the dildo as he moved, ensuring it stayed in place while he pushed up to his elbows, wetting his lips as Jared's cock bobbed before him. Heat swelled up in him, Jensen _loved_ looking at his boyfriend all hard and flushed like this, wanting him. "You know," Jensen's voice was impossibly deep, low and rumbling in his chest as he tilted his eyes up toward Jared. "Not gonna be able to move much, you're gonna have to make me suck every inch of you." He tried an innocent smile, it wasn't anywhere close he was sure and his mouth watered just thinking about what was to come.

Jared let his head fall forward for a few moments. He loved this, them, the way _Jensen_ looked at him; the way the soft pink tip of Jensen's tongue was visible just behind his lips. Kneeling up higher Jared panted softly, bracing himself on the headboard with one hand and guiding his cock with the other. He let the tip drag across Jensen's bottom lip, pre-come leaving a glistening trail on the pink flesh.

Lips parting around a moan, Jensen tilted his head slightly into the smear of pre-come, letting it drag across his skin. Straining forward, muscles tightening over the toy in him - a constant stretch keep him filled - Jensen let his lips glide over the head of Jared's cock, sucking in constant pulls. The salty, musky taste of his lover exploded over his tongue and Jensen moaned around the taste, letting his teeth just barely glide over the skin.

"Yes," Jared hissed softly. Jensen's mouth was velvet hot and Jared couldn't resist the way he pushed up to get a better angle so he could slide his cock deeper into the wet heat. "Jensen, _God_ ," Jared rolled his lips forward slowly careful not to push too much.

Body pushing up, Jensen dug his elbows into the mattress, throat and mouth relaxing around the width of Jared's cock. He moaned, feeling the vibration around the flesh in his mouth, eyes drifting up toward Jared to trace of the stain of color across his skin. Jensen slid his head back, neck muscles quivering then forward once more, taking Jared just a little deeper with each movement.

Jared knew he was going to come quickly; could already feel the burning swell of heat between his hips. It was Jensen; he did this, he made Jared so _hard_ and made him _want_ so much. If he didn't know how much Jensen loved him - he'd be terrified to feel that way. "Jen, s'too good."

Jared could feel the shift and clenching of Jensen's body, his boyfriend's cock pressing against Jared's ass when he sank back a little. "Fuck, I can't-" Jared tried to think of anything else, stop that swell of pleasure he could feel building. He slid forward again, fingers tight and digging hard into the wooden headboard. It surprised him, the way his body just gave in to release and felt every pulse and throb of it.

Groaning around the sudden splash of heat filling his mouth, Jensen swallowed on repeat, hips jerking off the mattress, skin prickling with the desire for his own release. It wasn't so easy though, the strip of leather around him kept the orgasm away and Jensen sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as Jared's body continued to twitch forward. Falling back onto the mattress, elbows sliding over the blankets, Jensen panted roughly, blinking wide up at Jared. "Damn." This was quite possibly the hottest thing they'd ever done.

Rolling to the side, Jared tried to slow his breathing. His muscles were still rippling and tightening as his body lingered in that place just after his release. Closing his eyes Jared slid his hand over Jensen's thigh, fingers grazing his boyfriend's swollen cock. "Think my heart stopped," he muttered.

"Mm." Jensen tried not to force himself up into the touch, giving his boyfriend a chance to calm down then get interested all over again. He hoped. "But, good. Very good." He murmured softly and shifted against Jared, turning to nuzzle into his neck, sucking softly along his skin.

Turning his head, Jared sighed and shifted slightly so he could stare at Jensen. "How's it feel? How..." he swallowed and stroked his hand up the length of Jensen's cock. The ring was holding firm, Jensen's hard-on thick and heated in Jared's hand.

"It's, a lot." Jensen whispered, voice slightly tight, hips moving up as if Jared had pulled them off the mattress with his stroke. "Every time I get close it cuts me off. And, I'm so open. So full. And if, if I move up, my muscles clench and the dildo hits my prostate." Jensen huffed a barely there laugh, swaying toward his boyfriend. "Feel like I'm just a big ball of nerve endings."

"Sounds... good." Jared rolled forward again and kissed his way up Jensen's arm then sucked hard on his boyfriend's chest. He liked the purple bloom he could leave on Jensen's skin, a small mark that would let someone know Jensen was his; _always_ his. His hand slid low on Jensen's cock and over his balls. Squeezing the soft flesh in his hand Jared watched eagerly as Jensen's body pushed up off the mattress.

"So," Jared whispered against Jensen's nipple, "if I push on it." Slipping his thumb low Jared pushed on the dildo, moving it in a wide circle in Jensen's body.

" _Fuck._ " Jensen gasped sharply and his body bent off the bed. It only made the dildo press more firmly into him and Jensen's vision blacked out for a moment, body collapsing limply on the bed. But he was still rock hard, still humming and vibrating with the need to come and he could hardly breathe. "J-jared." His boyfriend was a blurry shape in his vision, more the outline of him and Jensen felt moments away from overloaded. "Fuck, fuck Jared, I'm- _god_."

"Okay," Jared soothed as he slipped his hand up to rub over Jensen's cheek. "Maybe enough for now." Groaning softly Jared pushed himself up and leaned back against the headboard. Slipping his hands under Jensen's arms he guided his boyfriend up until he slipped onto Jared's lap. Jared's lips slid over Jensen's, hot, slick and he parted them. His tongue swept into Jensen's mouth, across his smooth teeth and then pulsed against the heat of his tongue.

"Gonna take it out," he murmured. Hand sliding under Jensen's body, Jared pulled the toy out slowly, letting it rub against Jensen's sweet spot for as long as possible.

Jensen's head rolled back in a slow circle between his shoulders as the toy slowly fell from him. "Jared," Jensen whispered and slumped against his chest, shifting his hips forward to grind his cock along Jared's chest. "I'm so open, Jesus, I can't. I can't even say how it feels." He didn't know the words to describe this to Jared, just the sensations making his heart race and slammed hard into his ribcage. "Love you," he breathed and pushed up to catch Jared's mouth in another heated kiss.

The kiss, the words, the way Jensen's body melted against him all conspired to send heat flashing through Jared's body once more. Hard again, aching again so quickly, Jared let his hands tuck under Jensen's ass. A moan clawed its way up Jared's throat. Using the strength in his arms he lifted Jensen slightly and felt his cock slide along his boyfriend's opening. "God, I want you-" Another moan and he pressed his forehead against Jensen's shoulder as the head of his cock found that sweet, slick heat of Jensen’s ass.

Heat slid into him and Jensen could feel the difference instantly from the dildo. This was _Jared_ and he slid slick and easy inside, Jensen's body pulling him to the base in one quick motion. It had Jensen's shoulders shuddering in a new wave of pleasure, hands curling over Jared's shoulders and tightening. The press of arousal, spark after spark of _want_ , was conspiring Jensen to feel almost drink, loose and slightly crazy with the need. "Gotta, Jared, I gotta-" he wrapped his fingers around the back of Jared's neck and used the pull to rock his body up and drop it back down, cock dragging along Jared's skin between them.

Jared reached between them quickly and undid the snap on the ring giving Jensen the relief he wanted. "God, you're so hot," Jared moaned and thrust up hard into his boyfriend's body; again and again he snapped his hips up hard as Jensen clung to him and rode his cock.

Jensen had no idea how fast it was before he was coming but it felt like it happened immediately and took far too long all at once. Then everything in him tensed, heat pounded through his system and Jensen's body snapped against Jared's as thick and hot come splashed between them. He called out Jared's name, eyes fluttering closed as his body continued to move over his lover’s.

Holding Jensen against him, letting him slide and roll - his body liquid heat against Jared. _Perfect._ Jared's own release was perfect, hard and fast, and his body was wracked once more with the throbbing pleasure that Jensen always gave him.

He just held Jensen, stroking his back, soothing him as his moans became whimpers, and those in turn because sighs. Jared slid his fingers up into Jensen's sweat damp hair and slid down a little in the bed to pull Jensen up and off his softening cock and rest him against his chest. He didn't care that they were sticky, that the come was cooling - he just wanted to hold Jensen.

It took Jensen far too long to even remember to breathe. He was stuck there, melting against Jared's chest, and there was a good chance he passed out for a while. When he came too he was still there against Jared and his eyes blinked open, body lifting to peer up at Jared. "M'dead." He whispered and smiled sleepily at him, curling up against him.

"That was amazing." Jared shifted Jensen carefully and pushed him down onto the bed. "Be right back," he murmured against Jensen's forehead.

Slipping out of bed he padded over to the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. He nearly always did that, his time to just look at Jensen and take in how he looked all sex-tousled and sleepy. When he was done wiping down their bodies he tossed the cloth onto the floor and slid back into the bed to gather Jensen up in his arms. "Feels like a pretty good first night in Vegas to me."

Chuckling softly, Jensen nodded and pressed back against his boyfriend. "We gotta go out later though okay? Good thing about Vegas, when you're inside it doesn't matter if it's day or night. Now though, nap." He grinned for just a moment as his eyes fell closed. Sleeping in Jared's arms was the best thing ever - on a whole list of best things ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we are going the right way." Jared turned and looked around. The street was bright with the lights and signs that were entirely too typical for the Vegas strip. "Which one is that one - the one shaped like the pyramid?" Reaching out he grabbed Jensen's hand and pulled him closer. It was pretty easy to get pulled away from each other in the crowd and Jared didn't like that idea.

"The Luxor." Jensen pressed nearly flush against Jared's side, laughing at a pair of men dressed in the red and black spider man costumes pushing at each other. "It should be by it? There's the castle one, um, Excalibur. So, okay it should be- hey look there!" Jensen pointed excited across the street, nearly smacking the person walking behind them in the head. "Sorry, sorry. My bad." Flushing slightly, Jensen turned wide eyes toward Jared. "We need to get off the street and inside."

Tucking Jensen under his arm to keep him out of trouble, Jared pulled him toward the cross walk. Standing there with his arm around his boyfriend, the lights flashing all around them, the noises of the crowd, Jared was happier than hell. "This is awesome," he said and kissed Jensen's hair.

Grinning, Jensen hooked his arm around Jared middle and snuggled into his shoulder, burying his nose along his neck as he led them along. He'd never been in such a big city with so many colors and people and noises. It felt oddly natural though, walking through with Jared, bright smile on his lips. "We're going in the right direction yes?" Jensen tilted his head up toward Jared, pushing up to kiss his jaw.

"I do believe so. I see a gigantic sign that says _Mandalay Bay_ so ... yeah." The great part about being in Vegas was that no one seemed to really be all that surprised by seeing a young gay couple so Jared had never felt more comfortable. It felt a bit like they disappeared into the massive crowds and that made just enforced that happy feeling that he and Jensen were in a world of their own.

Laughing as they weaved through the people, Jensen grinned in success as they managed to get inside the casino Jared had been talking about seeing. The inside looked fancy, more pricey than anything Jensen had ever seen, and he looked up with wide eyes as he slid out from under Jared's arm and took his hand instead. Turning to Jared with an even brighter grin, he tugged the boy in and crushed their lips together. "Sorry, had to just get that out of my system."

Laughing softly, Jared was sure he had that dopey grin on his face that Jensen often teased him about. "Anytime," he muttered. Tugging Jensen past the lobby they were suddenly surrounded by the clanging and beeping of the Casino floor. "Holy shit," he said.

"It's all very gold. And glamorous." Jensen looked slowly around at the slot machines, not even sure where to begin. His eyes landed on a slot machine not too far away and a laugh fell from his lips. "Look! Look Jared!" Curling his fingers through Jared's, Jensen tugged him through the first set of machines before stopping in front of a Star Wars themed penny slot. "Yoda!" He turned back to Jared, beaming in excitement. This place was insanely awesome and he was smitten already.

Laughing harder, Jared slid his hands over Jensen's waist and pressed up against his back. "Take a picture, we'll show him when we get home.

Pulling out his phone Jensen pretended like he was checking a text message while he snapped the picture. He wasn't sure if taking a picture in a casino was allowed or not. "Okay. Should we find drinks? Or explore some?" Jensen turned enough to scan Jared's profile, leaning back against his chest.

"Both. How about we wander through here and have a look around and see if we can get you one of those very gay drinks you wanted?" Kissing the back of Jensen's ear, Jared smiled softly.

"They're not very gay drinks. They're fruity. There's a difference you know." Jensen snorted and twisted around to catch Jared's lips against his in a small kiss. "You're just jealous of my ultra-gay. Come on." He dragged Jared down the carpeted walk way, scanning left and right to try and take everything in.

There was a bar in the middle of the slot machines and Jensen felt just the faintest nervous flare, wondering if their ages would automatically be called into question. He'd dressed older, he thought, trying to pull off the image of a twenty one year old like his ID said. Truthfully he figured between the two of them they could sweet talk their way out of anything.

"Are you gonna be manly and get yourself a beer?" Jensen asked curiously, curling his finger around the edge of Jared's shirt to keep him nearby.

"I want a rum and coke." Jared nodded like he actually _knew_ how that was gonna taste. His theory was that he liked Coke and the sugar should probably make it sweet enough without it being one of those iced drinks that gave Jared a cold headache and sugar hangover.

Chuckling softly, Jensen nodded and guided Jared to a table. "Okay, you sit here and I will get this round." He pushed Jared into a chair, dipping down to gently kiss his lips before straightening up and heading for the bar.

The bar tender asked for his ID but barely glanced at it before going to make up their drinks. Jensen had picked one from the menu called a Strawberry Medley, with a mixture of alcohols and a slushie strawberry thing. It was bright pink and made Jensen grin from ear to ear as he carried both it and Jared's rum and coke over to him.

"Your drink my love." Jensen said with supposed flourish, setting both drinks down and sliding a chair closer to Jared, letting their legs rest together.

"You have a pink drink." Jared raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"As if you expected anything different." Eyes widening slightly, Jensen brought his drink up and pulled from the glass, eyes growing even wider as the drink slid down his throat. "Damn. That's amazing. You wanna try it?" It was just fruity enough he didn't taste the alcohol. It was probably one of those drinks that could get him really drunk in no time at all.

Jared took a sip of the pink explosion and grinned. "Not too bad, but I like mine better." Jared slid the glass back toward Jensen and looked around. The bar staff were wearing pretty skimpy dresses and Jared couldn’t help watching as they walked past; he even found himself wondering how they managed to work for hours in three inch heels. He opted not to discuss that out loud because he figured he'd never heard the end of it from Jensen.

"So, when we move in together..." Jared grinned as he picked up on their conversation from hours previous in the car. "In the dorms are we gonna let people know we're a couple?" Jared had been thinking about it. He wasn't sure how things would go.

"We're going to San Francisco Jared; I don't think it's going to shock people if we admit to being a couple." Jensen shrugged, glancing over his shoulder toward the place Jared had been looking. The girl's working there were maybe looking at Jared, Jensen scooted a little closer just in case. "Do you not want to tell people?" He'd figured coming out to their family and entire high school would be the biggest challenges ever, but then moving to a completely new place meant a completely new set of people to take that step with.

"Jensen. How can you even ask that?" Jared glanced over at his boyfriend with a gentle smile. "I don't know how to hide _us_ anymore." They'd come a lot way with everyone in their lives and Jared couldn't imagine going backwards. Not being able to hold Jensen's hand while they were in public or second guessing every move they made. He didn't want to go back to that place.

Smiling brighter at his boyfriend, Jensen brought him close and kissed along his lips, soft brushes before pulling back. And no, it wasn't at all because of the waitresses still looking their way. "Then it's not even a question. Besides, we have almost every class together in the beginning for that reason right?" There was the chance both he and Jared were more nervous than they let others believe, but that was likely to be expected.

"Yeah, I'm glad about that." Jared sighed and took a sip of his drink. "Do you ever think about, like meeting another guy? You know 'cause you're gonna meet a lot of men in San Francisco." Smiling slightly Jared looked down at his drink. He hadn't brought it up before mostly because he didn't want Jensen to think he was being all flakey. The thing was, he _knew_ that his boyfriend was amazing, gorgeous, funny - all those things that drew people to him. Jared also knew that they were going to make friends and meet more people than they ever had. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Jensen loved him. _Not_ a doubt. But still, things changed when you met new people - or at least - Jared thought maybe they did.

The question surprised Jensen and he straightened up, frowning slightly. "What?" Something unpleasant curled in him just _thinking_ about being with someone else. "No. Why would I? You don't... you're not thinking about that are you?" For however random the question seemed, Jensen knew Jared well enough to know it wasn't all that random. Which meant he'd been considering it in some context. "Are you thinking about meeting another guy?"

"God no." Jared tilted his head away slightly so Jensen couldn't see his face. "I just ... well, I mean I don't want to stop you from like having friends and stuff. Meeting other people. My Mom says it's normal for people our age to want to see other people and experiment and stuff. So, I guess it's not fair of me to keep you just 'cause I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Once the words were out of his mouth Jared felt that little chill of nerves.

Sighing quietly Jensen reached out and cupped Jared's jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. "Listen to me Jared Padalecki 'cause I'm not saying this again and you're not gonna bring down our first night in Vegas over something so silly." He smiled fondly at his boyfriend, tracing his thumb over the soft silky skin. "I'm so madly in love with you, no one else if going to even catch my eye. We may make new friends but they'll be _our_ friend's, mine and yours, and it will be _our_ life okay? I want forever with you and I'm going to do every damn thing I can to make sure it happens. Got it?"

Relief flood through Jared and he nodded slightly and leaned into Jensen's hand. "Do you think it's strange? Us both thinking that at our age?"

"No." Jensen shook his head, thought for a minute then laughed. "Maybe a little. But you know what? Other people do. We're not the only high school sweethearts that go on to have forever. We were just lucky enough to get assigned to that project, forcing me to fess up my crush and ask you out and therefore we're _amazing_ because we have the cutest story to tell our kids someday." Jensen grinned, remembering that whole beginning like it was just yesterday. He still used it as a rational for being late anywhere, and how being late could really mean good things.

"Yeah. You're right," Jared took a deep breath and rolled his shoulder. "It's just all kinda stressful, the move, school, leaving everyone... crazy. Do you worry about it?"

"I try not to; I know you'll worry enough for both of us." Jensen chuckled once more and reached out to curve fingers along the back of Jared's neck and massage softly. "I'm actually more worried about our parents finally meeting. Mine don't really have the highest view of yours." That had been cemented when both Jared's parents had been called away on business before their joint graduation party. Ever since then even mentioning Jared home alone was enough to get his mom teary eyed.

Jared winced slightly. "They don't mean to be ... the way they are. They just get caught up in everything and I guess. Well, I never really ask for anything from them. Since I started dating you? Mom says I don't even call her anymore." Jared looked down at his drink. "When something happens now I only want you." Jared grinned and peered at Jensen out of the corner of his eye. Slipping one hand under the table he curled it over Jensen's thigh and noticed the women over behind the bar looking at them. "Kiss me," he murmured.

"Gladly." Jensen murmured moments before dipping forward. Jared tasted sugar sweet like coke with just the faintest hint of something harsher - the rum - and Jensen swept his tongue forward and caressed every inch of Jared's mouth until he couldn't taste anything but his boyfriend. When he pulled back he was panting slightly and his lips felt plush and kiss sloppy. "We better finish these drinks and get moving or I'm going to do some really inappropriate things to you right here." A slow grin pulled at his lips before he was swaying forward to kiss Jared once more.

All Jared could do was hum softly against Jensen's lips and tighten his fingers for a moment. "What's next?"

"There's a," Jensen had to stop in the middle, sway back so he didn't snap and do something that would get them kicked out. Turning to his drink, Jensen picked it up and downed the rest in several long swallows before setting it on the table and laughing. "Whoa, brain freeze. Anyway, there's a tram thing. Connects this hotel to the Luxor and the other one, Excalibur or whatever. We could ride it and explore those?" Part of Jensen wanted to take Jared back to their hotel room right then but he resisted the suggestion.

"Okay," Jared drained the rest of his drink. "I should probably drink more. You know, practice for college." Standing, Jared hauled Jensen up out of his seat and slid an arm around his waist. Leaning in he whispered, "I think the girls here liked you."

"I think they liked you more." Jensen offered and grinned over at the girls, winking once before dragging Jared off.

The tram thing ended up being on the upper level of the hotel and Jensen was glad if only because it gave them a new perspective of the places they were seeing. The inside of the Luxor he decided was cool if only because it had Egyptian statues and paintings that, however fake, were fun to look at. Plus they each got another drink so they were understandably a little more loose and chatty than usual. Which was saying a lot.

There was nothing particularly remarkable about the Excalibur - minus the girl dressed in a sequin covered skimpy outfit dancing on a table surrounded by poker machines. Jared pretended to stop and gawk - at least Jensen thought he was pretending - until Jensen laughed and dragged him through the casino. They each got yet another drink there and neither drank enough to risk their luck in continuing to stay out.

Catching a cab back to Circus Circus where they were staying, Jensen slumped heavily against his boyfriend's body in the back seat, both staring out the window at the flashy lights of the strip. Even though it wasn’t late - they'd gotten a late start out of their room which Jensen wasn't complaining about - they decided to explore a bit of their own hotel. On the second story of the main casino was the kids place and Jensen lit up with excitement at the circus area set up there. It turned out the girl performing wasn't all that great and totally not worth waiting around for ten minutes to see but Jared made it up to him by buying them each a drink once they were down on the lower level.

By the time they were back in the room Jensen was worn and buzzing from the alcohol in his system, everything seeming just a little brighter and more intense than before. They were barely inside the door before he had Jared up against the wall, lips passing together in sloppy alcohol tinged kisses. It was after two before they finally passed out but Jensen couldn't bring himself to care. He was in one of the best places in the world with the best person alive, which made everything perfect.

Jensen was pretty sure they were both looking forward to the Venetian more than any other hotel. Everyone said it was the most stunning and fun and in Jensen's opinion the bus ride there took far too long. But it was worth it when they were finally stepping inside and taking in the high vaulted ceilings. "There's like, a river inside," Jensen told Jared - not for the first time - and grinned. "We could get a ride on the gondola's and be sung too."

"Wow," Jared stumbled when he tried to walk forward while he was looking up. There were recreations of famous sculptures and paintings everywhere; the architecture was all renaissance style. It was pretty _damn_ cool.

Smiling fondly at his boyfriend - he seemed to do that a lot - Jensen laid a hand low on his back to keep him from tripping up too much. "It's all so gorgeous, makes me want to go and see the real thing." His mind flashed to them overseas, in some other country, exploring the world. "Hey, screw college, let's pull our money and backpack through Europe." Jensen grinned at the idea, knowing it wouldn't happen but enjoying it.

"I say," Jared threaded his fingers through Jensen's and tugged him forward, "we finish school then travel. I wanna go someplace like this with you, walk till we're exhausted, try new food, and sleep in little tiny hotels." Jared tugged them around a corner and they peered over the railing down into the sparkling blue water. "They really _do_ sing!"

A Gondolier was pushing his vessel closer to the edge of the water while he sang to the couple on board and Jared grinned.

Laughing, Jensen nodded and pulled Jared a little closer, leaning against the railing to get a better view at the crystal blue water beneath. "We gonna do it?" He looked over at Jared, unsure if he wanted to do it. Everyone walking by was staring, Jensen didn't have a problem being looked at but that was a little much.

"You wanna do it?" Jared grinned. "We should probably do it."

"If you still want to do it when we get down there, we'll do it." Jensen answered with a matching grin. It wouldn't be so bad with Jared there holding his hand anyway.

Along the faux-river were shops, Jensen didn't pay much attention to them. It was kind of romantic walking along with Jared's hand in his, the hum in the hotel quiet minus the loud echoing singing of the Gondolier's. "I love you," Jensen murmured softly between them, turning enough to push up and press a kiss to Jared's cheek.

Sighing happily, Jared pulled Jensen a little closer as they strolled. "This is good. It's _really_ good." Jared hadn't realized how much he'd missed his time with Jensen until he'd finally started to relax and unwind. "We needed this."

"We did." Jensen nodded, and stroked his thumb over Jared's skin. He made another mental note to buy Josh some really great gift; they'd have to start looking for that soon. "Jared," Jensen stopped mid-step and turned the boy toward him, looking up for their gazes to meet. "We need to do this more. I mean, okay so we'll be moving in a little over a month which isn't that much time but seriously, I saw you twice in two weeks, that's insane. So we need to like, make so we can at least go on a walk together every couple of days or meet for coffee or something." He said it likely too seriously but it was true, all the time they spent apart meant when they were together Jensen could hardly keep his hands off him the minute they were alone and it left little room for talking.

"Yeah, I think so too." Jared slipped his hands over Jensen's shoulders and pulled him back out of the crowd of people passing through the hotel. "It happened so fast, the way we got all busy and stuff. And sometimes, I feel like you and I ... we don't need to be together, talk, 'cause it's like you can read my mind and stuff. But it's not that easy is it?"

"Well, we can read each other's mind in a freaky way." Jensen said softly, stepping closer to curl his fingers around Jared's neck. "But we have to be together enough to make it happen." He slid his arms around Jared's body and stepped close to pull him into a hug. "That's why I'm not so nervous about moving. Because I know, we'll be together and that will make everything okay."

"Yeah. It will." Jared smiled and glanced over Jensen's shoulder. "Wanna go get a drink and some lunch?"

"Ah, my boyfriend, tainting our special romantic moment with his stomach." Jensen laughed as he pulled back, stepping just an inch away. "Come on, there's some places around I'm sure. Always is. What were you craving?" He slipped his hand through his boyfriend's, leading him back out to the crowd.

"Chinese food," Jared grinned and turned to walk backwards so he could watch Jensen's face. "You?"

"Always love some Chinese food." Jensen nodded and let Jared tug him back out into the crowd.

They weaved through the people, unable to talk much as they walked, just sharing occasional smiles and laughs. There was really only one way to go so it didn't take them long to find the line of food places. Jensen was relieved to spot a Chinese food place there and Jared wasted no time in leading them to the line. "Hey, you get lunch I'll get dinner?" Jensen offered, slumping against Jared's side. Even if they'd not left their hotel until after ten, he felt tired already.

"You okay?" Jared smoothed his boyfriend's hair back off his forehead as they shuffled forward slowly in the lineup.

"Yeah of course." Jensen nodded and leaned against his boyfriend just a little more. "Maybe a little sore." He smiled at the thought. "A good sore." He ran his hand through Jared's hair, nose nuzzling to his shoulder. "We still gonna ride in the gondolas?"

"If you want to. Yeah, wouldn't mind a nap before we go out tonight. Feels like this is all gonna go too fast." Jared kissed Jensen's forehead gently.

"Already is." Jensen mumbled and wished for a moment they could just freeze things and stay here. "Food." He pointed at the front of the line they were approaching and let Jared lead the way up to do their orders.

They picked out their food and Jared got them both drinks and sent Jensen off to find a table. The food area was packed but then everywhere in Vegas seemed to be busy. It was only a couple of minutes before Jared had a tray full of food and was winding his way through the crowd toward his boyfriend.

As he picked his way through the tables, Jared had one of those moments he loved. Watching Jensen, the way his boyfriend was looking around the huge building - made Jared's heart beat a little faster. He was so _lucky_ ; _they_ were so lucky.

Slipping the tray onto the table he leaned down and kissed the top of Jensen's head before sinking down on to the empty chair. "Got you an extra fortune cookie."

"Love fortune cookies." Jensen grinned, tempted to grab the cookie right away but resisting. His mother's ingrained rules about desert being _after_ a meal would always haunt him. Tugging the paper off his straw, Jensen waited until Jared had done likewise before grabbing both and setting them to the side while he ate. "When we move, can I convince you only to bring like, one of your favorite posters? And I'll bring one? And then we can pick out the rest together." Jensen may have been looking forward to the idea of decorating their dorm room quite a bit.

Jared laughed. "Sure, and Yoda. We gotta have a special spot for Yoda." Pushing all the cookies toward Jensen Jared pulled his plate of noodles back a bit and dug in. He spent a bit of time trying to chase the noodles around with his spoon then gave up and switched to a fork.

"I thought we could install a shelf, a Yoda shelf. Make it his own little home and we can put like, pictures up there, memory stuff." Jensen grinned and shoveled more food into his mouth before turning to take the paper from the straws, bending them between his fingers, shaping and forming. When he was satisfied with the image of a heart, he went back to his food with a wide grin.

Jared tugged his phone out of his pocket and held it up so he could take a picture of the heart. "What?" He grinned sheepishly at Jensen. "One day - we'll look back and think how cute it was when we did stuff like this."

"Because one day I won't still do stuff like this?" Jensen grinned and shook his head, pushing the remainder of his food away. "Come on Jared, you know I'm going to be this sappy, outrageously gay man my entire life. It'll be more like, us unable to believe I was ever a football player." Jensen reached out for a fortune cookie, pulling the wrapper open. "You'll tell people at school and we'll have to show them pictures to make them believe."

"Are we gonna have kids?" Jared hadn't meant to blurt it out but it was one of those questions he'd been sort of storing up and waiting for the right time. The problem with being busy was that there never seemed to be a _right_ time.

Blinking up at his boyfriend, Jensen's head tilted to the side and he slowly smiled. "You're all about the tough questions this trip huh?" He stretched his legs out under the table so they could rest against Jared's. "I'd like a kid. One or two. Sometime later in our lives. But I won't be crushed if you don't think you want that. It's a choice we make together right?"

"I want. I mean, that's what I want. I think you'd make an awesome Dad. I ... you might have to help me." Jared ducked his head down and shoveled some more food in his mouth.

"You'll make a fantastic Dad." Jensen smiled and reached out to touch Jared's arm. "Seriously Jared. You have that, the Dad quality. We'll be awesome dads together." Still grinning, Jensen pulled his cookie apart and tugged up the fortune, scrunching his nose slightly. "You are very expressive and positive in word, act and feeling." Looking up, Jensen smirked and nodded. "Yeah, sounds right."

Jared chuckled. "It does. I like that. Open mine." Jared was too busy eating his noodles to want his cookie.

Breaking open the second cookie, Jensen's eyes widened slightly and he laughed once more. "A messenger will bring good tidings. Hmm, wonder what it could be." He pushed the fortunes toward Jared and looked around almost expectantly. Not that he believed in them or anything but still.

Pulling his phone out again Jared smiled. "Better take a photo of that too, just in case."

"I want a dog one day. My folks would never let me have one 'cause it might wreck the furniture and stuff." Jared put his fork down and leaned back a little to stretch his legs out under Jensen's seat. Their knees bumped together and Jared grinned and did it again.

"We can get a dog. Two even, so they can be friends and not be lonely while we're off working and stuff." Jensen shrugged and munched on his cookie. "Big dogs or little dogs?" He loved Jared like this - all the time really but like this especially - when he was full of randomness and to anyone else all over the place. Jensen knew it wasn't so much him being all over the place, it was just Jared's brand of wonderful.

"Big, the kind that our kids can play with when we have them. You know, we can leave the dog out in the yard with the boys and know that they'll be okay 'cause we'll hear him bark if something happens." Jared hadn't thought about it at all, not really. Not a lot anyway.

Eyebrows arching, Jensen couldn't help the smirk pulling at his lips. And everyone called him the fabulously sappy one of the pair of them? "The boys huh? So what's it? You, me, couple of dogs and two sons?" By this point Jensen's grin literally _hurt_ but it was really worth it. "We go to Vegas and we come back with our entire life laid out like a wonderfully romantic blueprint."

Jared had no choice but to blush. "I. Well, I'm open to negotiations on some points," he teased.

"Boys would be good. But girls would be good too. Guess it depends on how we go about it you know? The adoption thing, or a surrogate, whatever." Jensen kind of loved that having this conversation with Jared wasn't the least bit odd.

"Complicated I guess," Jared frowned slightly. "Is it hard for men to adopt babies?" Jared didn't know a damn thing about adoption and he was only really vaguely aware of what a surrogate was.

"I have no idea." Jensen shrugged then laughed, pushing up to his feet and tugging at his boyfriend. "Come on; let's stop planning our future for a moment and go ride on the gondolas." To show Jared he didn't really mind them discussing their future he dipped down and gently kissed his lips as the boy stood. "You're so adorable."

Grinning, Jared grabbed his boyfriend's hand and started to weave his way out of the food court. "I've been thinking about things," he threw over his shoulder.

It didn't take them long to find the place where they purchased tickets. Jared sent Jensen over to get some more pictures of the gondolas as they landed so he could pay the extra fifty dollars to get them a private ride. Jensen might not be the one who would _insist_ one something like a romantic ride on the canals, but Jared _knew_ his boyfriend and he knew that Jensen would love it.

They only had to wait for one more Gondola so by the time Jensen returned, and _yes_ there was a bounce in his step; it was time for them to climb in. It was a bit more wobbly than Jared expected and they had a good laugh as he stumbled to the seat and fell down rather gracelessly. Jensen, of course, pranced onto the gondola like he'd ridden them his whole life. Wiggling his eyebrows, Jared slipped his arm around Jensen and pulled him in close so he could tip him back and kiss him. Even their Gondolier whistled appreciatively.

They were both blushing as they pushed off from the dock. As far as scenic rides go it was far more views of crowds than anything else but Jared didn't care. The smile on Jensen's face was pretty epic and he blushed every time someone took a photo of them or smiled. Well worth it as far as Jared was concerned. There was some great stuff to see; statues, pretty amazing recreations of paintings and mosaics; it really wasn't all that hard to imagine how fantastic it would be to actually be in Venice.

When their Gondolier burst into song Jared actually jumped which made Jensen laugh and everything seemed so perfectly _them_ Jared was kind of sure he was going to explode. He hadn't been exaggerating, it was good, they'd needed this time together to reconnect a little and Jared had to turn away slightly to hide the fact that he was feeling a little teary about everything.

By the time the ride was over Jared's stomach muscles hurt from laughing at the banter Jensen and their Gondolier had going. They clambered out of the boat and Jared listened to Jensen's babble; he loved the ride and wasn't that great, and it was _epic_ , the most awesome and they should come to Vegas again. Laughing again, Jared swept Jensen into his arms and kissed him hard and long.

"Whoa," Jensen gasped softly as he stumbled back from the kiss, blinking up at Jared and grinning. "That was quite a kiss." He laughed and shook his head, stepping in to drape his arms over Jared's shoulders. "You're such a good romantic boyfriend. That was a lot of fun. My cheeks hurt though, too much smiling." Jensen buried his face into Jared's shoulder, grinning into his clothing.

"Wanna start heading back to the hotel now?" Jared smoothed his hand over Jensen's back, happy. _Really_ happy.

"There's still a whole bunch of things we're supposed to see." Jensen pointed out though he was having a hard time stepping away from his boyfriend.

"Well, we can look at stuff on the way back. Why don't we walk slowly?" Jared was torn, there was a lot to see but he really wanted some more time alone with his boyfriend. "M&M museum? New York? It's like an International holiday." Jared slipped his hand into Jensen's back pocket.

"Sounds fantastic to me." Jensen murmured and pressed into Jared's side, wrapping arms around him. "It should be known though, that I would be completely okay with going back to the hotel and spending the entire rest of the day wrapped in yours arms. You know, should we decide that sounds more appealing." He knew they were supposed to look around Vegas and enjoy it - and he _really_ was - but part of him really wanted the alone time with Jared.

"Okay, let's compromise. A medium pace back to the hotel for some alone time, then we'll get dressed up and go out on the town." Jared swayed them back and forth slightly and grinned.

Nodding in agreement, Jensen led them away from hotel's main floor. "When you're all dressed up I get to show you off right?" Jensen beamed over at him, nearly bouncing as he guided them off. "So you love me right?" Jensen patted his eye lashes up at Jared, swaying into him.

Jared's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yeah?"

"So, for instance, if the man you love was kind of _tired_ and maybe a little more sore from extracurricular activities we shan't speak of, you might want to help him out?" Jensen turned his face into Jared's shoulder to hide his grin. "So maybe you want to like, help me out? Like, carry me or something?"

Jared stopped in his tracks and laughed. "Oh. My. God, Jensen you are terrible." Jared's expression darkened and he circled his hand round Jensen's wrist. "Okay you _asked_ for it."

In a series of quick movements Jared whipped around and pulled Jensen's arms over his shoulders and leaned forward so Jensen had no choice by to clamber onto his back. Laughing he let go and hooked his hands under Jensen's legs so he could piggy back him. "Can't guarantee I'm gonna get very far," Jared stuttered in between bursts of laughter.

Hooking his legs tight around Jared and arms around his neck, Jensen grinned and happily ran his nose through Jared's hair. "You're the absolute best boyfriend ever." He held onto Jared tightly and considered how lucky he was to have Jared. "To the M&M museum!" Jensen pointed toward the door, squeezing Jared in encouragement. "Go Jared go!"

Laughing so hard he could barely see, Jared stumbled in the general direction of the door.

The sun was just barely setting when Jensen woke up. He stretched slow and long on the mattress and grinned, turning his gaze over to his boyfriend. That was the most perfect thing to wake up too, the absolute best. Jensen couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life waking up to Jared at his side. He showed Jared how much he loved it by waking his boyfriend with his lips, kissing every inch of Jared's body until he was writhing and twisting and begging for more.

Once Jared had returned the favor, they managed to cram themselves into the shower - they were really too spoiled with Jared's large shower at home - and get ready for the evening. While Jared brushed his hair in the bathroom, Jensen stood at the window and pressed his hand against the glass, hating that this was already their last night. He wished they could have spent a full week here or something. That would have been amazing.

Jared cleared his throat from the doorway and Jensen turned to him, smiling softly then his eyes widened at the crisp button down and tight jeans. "Well look at you," Jensen laughed, stepping forward to curl his fingers around Jared's hipbone. "You look so sexy, how am I supposed to want to go out?" Jensen slid closer, kissing along Jared's neck in slow glides.

Hands running over the cool white cotton of Jensen's shirt Jared took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "All part of my evil plan."

Jared let his hand slid down over Jensen's ass and rocked against his boyfriend slowly. "We got lots of time, nice dinner, some drinks, walk in the evening air and I'll bring you back here and fuck you till you can't breathe." Jared said everything with the same tone in his voice, gentle and sweet even though inside he could already feel the tendrils of heat tickling at his spine.

"Jesus." Jensen felt the shudder of pleasure at the words and he pushed himself forward slightly, hooking a leg over Jared's thigh and pulling him close. "You know, thinking about you carrying me earlier, reminds me how strong you are. Like you could just hold me up, or throw me around, you know, take advantage of poor little ol' me." He grinned at his boyfriend, rocking their hips together in a slow circle. Jared was really going to have to drag him out of the hotel room if they were going to get anywhere.

Shaking his head slowly, Jared stepped back. "Yeah, 'cause it's so hard to convince you to have sex." Grinning he pulled on his boyfriend's hand and moved them slowly toward the door. "We gotta go or I'm not gonna leave." Jared's eyes locked with Jensen's and he wet his lips before running a hand through his hair. "Let's skip the walk and just have dinner and drinks; I've got a date to _manhandle_ my boyfriend later."

Chuckling, Jensen let Jared lead him out of the room, tipping up to nuzzle into his neck in soft sweeps. "Wouldn't want you to miss out on any manhandling." He bit at Jared's neck before laughing and taking off down the hallway for the elevator, hitting the button with his thumb and nearly shrieking when Jared caught up to him and grabbed his sides. "God Jared don't do that," Jensen smacked at his chest. "Seriously. Gets me all hot and bothered."

The elevator door opened and Jared stepped inside. " _Everything_ gets you hot and bothered," he teased.

Because it was a Saturday night they had stopped to make reservations on the way back to their hotel earlier. It was really a good thing considering the amount of people milling throughout the casino. Since they'd spent the good majority of their day out and about they'd decided to stay around their hotel that night. It would work better for having some drinks and of course there was always the being close to their room thing. That was always good in Jensen's mind.

They ate at a Steakhouse with low lighting and soft murmured conversation. Even though they'd been on quite a lot of dates of the past nine or so months they had been together, this was definitely the nicest one and the most private. The fondue place at Christmas had been nice but with Christian and Sandy included. Jensen was savoring having Jared there at his side, leaning against him in the half circle booth as they talked softly about random and pointless things.

For the most part Jensen tried to keep his adoring words down to a minimum but it was nearly impossible to do. Jared just brought that out in him and Jensen was not good at not sounding sappy or at keeping his hands to himself.

After dinner they meandered through the slot machines, occasionally playing a dollar or two here or there before heading for the bar. The music was loud and the bar tenders were flashy and flirting - Jensen suspected they made more money off tips than anything else so being flashy was a prerequisite. For every sweet and syrupy drink Jensen had, Jared counteracted it with something much more manly - Jensen couldn't for the life of him ever remember all the names but he recalled being amused at them.

Part of Jensen never wanted this to end. He wanted to pull Jared into him, hold him there and keep them in that moment. Only maybe somewhere more private where they could enjoy the everything more thoroughly. But it didn't take too long for the drinks to take their own hold and Jared finally dragged Jensen away from the bar when he was nearly draped across his body and sucking kisses along his neck.

Jensen laughed in the elevator on the way up to their room, pressing in between the V of Jared's legs and rolling his body forward. "Mm, feel that?" He murmured, lips just along Jared's ear. He was pretty sure there was no one else in the elevator but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to look around and check.

He could feel _that_. Jensen was hard and Jared knew that it was _just_ for him and _shit_ that was enough to make him pretty much the happiest guy alive.

The hazy warmth of alcohol only contributed to the thrum of pleasure Jared felt the instant Jensen was pressed up against him. He'd given up earlier on trying to keep his hands off Jensen, there was no point - and hell, they were on holiday anyway. And there was _Jensen_. Jared may have let his boyfriend have more drinks than he had himself. Maybe, just maybe he liked Jensen like this. Basically, he had a slightly tipsy, horny and incredibly _hot_ boyfriend. Yeah. Jared was a happy guy.

"So, whatcha gonna do to me when we get back to the room." Jensen laughed at himself, nuzzling into Jared's neck because it tasted good, salty on his tongue, sending little sparks through his alcoholic haze.

"Thought maybe we could go to sleep, you know so we can get up early." Jared laughed at the look of disbelief on Jensen's face and slid his hand down over his boyfriend’s crotch. Even through the denim he could feel the heat of Jensen's hard on and felt his cheeks flush. He was only vaguely aware of the soft beeping of the elevator and then the door was sliding open behind Jensen.

"You know, I've got things." Jensen said matter-of-factly as Jared guided him out of the elevator. Realizing a moment later that wasn't enough to explain his thinking, he said in a loud squeak, "toys!" Jensen's head whipped around him in a circle and he was relieved no one else was around to see him making an idiot of himself. Stumbling sideways, Jensen waved his arms around to keep from falling before looking at Jared. "Whoa. I almost hurt my ass in a bad, bad way."

"Don't do that, it's mine - I like it just the way it is." Jared grinned and pushed his hair back off his forehead as he fumbled with his key card. It took a couple of tries for him to get the sliver of plastic into the scanner and he couldn't help laughing. Jensen was propped up against the door and almost fell in when Jared pushed it open. "And you know," he continued, "I _was_ there for the toys yesterday. Wait. Do you have more toys? Are you holding out on me Jensen?"

Jared narrowed his eyes and started to stalk Jensen across the hotel room. "Come 'ere, I'll get it out of you."

"No." Jensen squeaked once more and fumbled across the room, stumbling from the alcohol and the laughter rocking through him. "No other toys I _swear_ but we can. Get more. You'll go with me, to the shop." Jensen grinned and for some reason continued to run from Jared though that only got him as far as the other side of the room in the dark before he was distracted by pulling at his shirt to get the clothing off. "C'mere, m'gettin' naked."

"Naked is good," Jared muttered. Tugging at his shirt he finally remembered that he had buttons and that made it a lot easier to get the shirt off. He was laughing softly to himself when he noticed that Jensen hand managed to get his shirt stuck half way over his head. "Dude, buttons."

Shaking his head Jared tugged his shirt off and threw it at the chair then tugged at Jensen's shirt until his boyfriend was free. "When we get married no drinking at the wedding or we'll still be in our tuxedos the next morning."

"But it'll be hot fucking sex." Jensen breathed and curled his hands around Jared's body, shoving them roughly under his jeans. "Mm, you know what I want?" He pulled his boyfriend hard into him and panted open mouthed against Jared's lips, dragging his hand forward to tug roughly at the button on Jared's jeans until it slid free.

Lashes fluttering closed Jared moaned softly and leaned back a little to help Jensen's quest to undo his jeans. "Wh..what do you want?"

"You fucking me, of course." Jensen half chuckled and shoved at Jared's zipper, hand slipping under his boxers and curving around Jared's cock. It was still dark in the room but he made his boyfriend backward step until the wall was there holding him up. "God you're so-" Jensen inhaled shakily and stroked along Jared's cock, fingers curling tighter and tighter with each drag. "You wanna fuck me Jay? Wanna make it so I can't even see straight 'cause you're fucking me so hard?" Jensen was pretty sure being drunk was bringing out some part of him he'd never felt before but it was kind of amazing.

"Jesus Christ," Jared hissed. "What... you," shifting against the wall Jared snapped his hips up so his cock would slide thick and heavy through Jensen's grasp. "Yes, I'm ... yeah. Gonna fuck you." Eyes widening in the dark, Jared grabbed a handful of Jensen's hair and tugged his head back hard so that he could mouth his way down the strong curve of his boyfriend's neck. "You want it," he murmured against hot flesh.

"God so fucking bad." Jensen gasped and nearly slumped against his boyfriend as lips worked along his skin. "Want you in me, want it rough." Jensen almost growled the words and he tugged his hand free, shoving roughly at Jared's jeans. There was definitely too much clothing on at that moment. His feet were moving to kick off his shoes, hands continually gliding along Jared's skin.

Jared moved quickly. His fingers worked Jensen's belt, then the button and zipper. Knocking Jensen's hands away he yanked the material down over his boyfriend's hips then slid his hands down under the waist band of his boxers. "Get out of these," he growled and shoved Jensen so he started shuffling backwards toward the bed. One firm push with his palms flat against Jensen's chest and his boyfriend tumbled back onto the mattress. Tugging roughly Jared managed to get his boyfriend's clothes off then shucked off his own jeans and boxers. "We're doing somethin different tonight."

"What's that?" Jensen asked, eyes widening with excitement. _Something different_ always seemed to work out very well for them and Jensen could hardly wait to see what Jared had in mind. He shuffled back on the bed slightly, propping himself up on his elbows to stare at Jared through the dark room.

"You'll see." Jared padded over to his bag by the window. He could almost feel Jensen's eyes on him and lingered, turning to the side so his boyfriend could take in all the lines of his silhouetted body. Rustling around in his bag for a while he turned and walked slowly back to the bed and settled at Jensen's side. Leaning forward he kissed Jensen's cheeks then slid his tie over his boyfriend's eyes and tied it tightly at the back of his head. "You okay?" His voice was thick a whisper right against Jensen's ear.

"Jesus, yeah." Jensen swallowed thickly, surprised by the flare of heat that sparked up at him. He'd never thought Jared blindfolding him would be good in anyway, but his body was moving up into the touch of his boyfriend instantly searching for me. "This, this what you've been thinkin' about?" He asked thick and deep, turning toward Jared's breath on his skin.

Humming quietly Jared pulled back so all Jensen could feel was his breath, hot against his cheek. "I've been thinking, you've had too much control lately. And, I know, whether you admit it or not - you _love_ it when I control everything. When _I_ decide how you get touched, move you where I want you ... _take_ what I want." Jared's voice was deep, soft and he emphasized his words by trailing a single finger down the center of Jensen's chest.

"Fuck." It was true that Jensen did like that and his body curved up for more of the touch instantly. Sure having Jared completely in charge was more amazing than he could really handle but it was also a little maddening. In a really good way. "You love it, taking what you want." He murmured softly, sliding his feet up on the mattress to arch his body higher off the bed.

"I do," Jared leaned down to lap softly at the tender skin just below Jensen's belly button. That was the only place he touched him, careful to keep his body away from Jensen's, not giving his boyfriend the friction and touch he wanted. "You're mine. Love that."

"Always yours," Jensen gasped softly and let his body slump down onto the mattress. He spread his arms and legs out and forced himself to stay still, let Jared take him as he would, hips just barely circling along the blanket.

Smiling, Jared leaned back and dragged his finger along Jensen's hip bone then back to the centre of his body to travel up over the slight curves of his abs. Pinching his nipple hard, Jared watched as Jensen's body jolted and bowed up into the touch. "Sexy," he murmured, wetting his lips.

Jared's hands on him seemed to be a surprise. Jensen was never sure when it was coming, one touch leading to the next, and he was never quite prepared. "Jared," he panted the words a little heavier, body feeling overheated and over sensitive. "You, you're killin' me."

"Want me to stop?" Jared smirked. Even though Jensen couldn't see him he was pretty sure the teasing lilt was easily heard in his voice.

"Fuck no asshole." Jensen laughed and curved his body up into Jared's next touch. "I want you Jared, _come on_." He didn't mind begging for Jared, it wasn't like his boyfriend didn't know how much he wanted it.

"Not very patient," Jared murmured. Pushing up off the bed Jared moved as quietly as he could and fetched the lube from Jensen's bag then walked down to the bottom of the bed. Reaching down he grasped Jensen's ankles tightly and pulled him straight down to the end of the bed, dropped to his knees and sank his mouth down over his boyfriend's cock.

" _Jesus Christ_." It was a miracle Jensen didn't fly right of the bed at Jared's sudden touches. He was still drunk enough for everything to be slow already and the sudden movement, the heat of Jared's mouth, had him twisting and writing and groaning low in his throat. "Jared, _god_." His body rolled up against Jared, hand slapping down to touch more.

Sucking hard Jared hollowed his cheeks and swallowed down the hot flesh of his boyfriend's cock until his nose was buried in the rough curls of hair. Slipping his fingers over Jensen's hips, he gripped his boyfriend hard and began a slow bobbing.

Each time Jared's mouth was encasing him Jensen's body was arching up then falling with the loss of heat. It was making the alcohol in his system intensify, spinning him further and further out of control. "Not- Jared, if you, _god_ m'gonna come if you don't stop." He managed the words in a tight hiss, rolling up into the next touch.

Smiling wickedly, Jared pulled up and off his boyfriend - leaving Jensen lying there untouched and unable to see where Jared was. He moved silently and left the lube on the TV stand then returned to the bedside to pull Jensen up. When he was sure Jensen could stand on his own Jared moved his boyfriend quickly. He simply pressed his body against Jensen's and _made_ him move; walking him backwards until he was pressed against the cool wall by the TV.

Jared leaned hard into Jensen's body, his cock was aching and he pressed it against Jensen's hip, _hard_ , rutting forward a few times and moaning. "Gonna fuck you," he growled.

A shudder shook Jensen's shoulders and he slid along the wall, hand slapping out and connecting hard with the top of the TV. Or he assumed it was the TV, he was a little too tipsy on alcohol and Jared to really be able to process much outside of _want_. "Want you," Jensen groaned, rolling his body forward. He thought he'd always want Jared, every single minute of every day and that wasn't so bad.

Jared sucked kisses down Jensen's neck, along his collar bone. Every so often, never with any warning he would brush his fingers against his boyfriend's hard cock, twist Jensen's nipple, tug at his flesh with his teeth. Jared loved teasing Jensen, pushing him to see how far he could go. And, he was beautiful. It was like looking at a fucking painting. Jensen's golden skin was flushed; sweat glinting when the light caught it. His lips were swollen and the noises. _God_. Jensen's voice was almost guttural, desperate and longing and it went straight to Jared's cock.

There was a distinct shake to Jensen's shoulders that he couldn't control and didn't really want too. Like the night before he felt like one big ball of nerves and Jared was hitting every single one with each random tough. "Jare," he whispered, barely more than an exhale. "Kiss me." It was a plea but softer this time, like Jared's kiss would be the final thing to unravel him. Jensen wasn't sure it wouldn't be.

Lashes fluttering closed Jared froze at the request. There was something so open about it, honest, that he straightened up and glided his lips softly across his boyfriends for just a fleeting few seconds before crashing them forcefully together. Jensen opened up to him, body melting against his, lips parting sweetly and with so much longing Jared's heart clenched in his chest.

Pressing hard against Jensen, taking his mouth Jared thrust his tongue forward to sweep across the roof of his boyfriend's mouth. A moan ripped out of his chest and Jared sucked air in through his nose, unwilling or unable to pull away from the kiss.

Somehow Jensen's arms found their way around Jared, holding him their so their lips could slid together, hips rolling together in slow glides. And just when things seemed to be cooling down, when their lips were running soft and smooth together, Jared was pressing in and deepening things all over again. Jensen was on a tidal wave of sensations if it wasn't for Jared holding him up he might have slid right down to the floor.

As soon as Jared felt that _give_ in Jensen's body, the giving in, letting go - the way he was almost hanging there against Jared's chest he just couldn't take it anymore. Wrenching Jensen off the wall Jared flipped him around and pressed his boyfriend chest to the wall, cock sliding into the heated cleft of Jensen's ass. "God, Jensen."

Somehow, Jared managed to reach the lube and slick his cock. Already aching, every stroke of slick lube was almost torture and Jared simply leaned into Jensen's body, pinning him to the wall, and nipped kisses along his bare shoulders. He could taste sweat on his boyfriend's flesh, hear the sweet moans he made when Jared's body slid against his.

Kicking Jensen's feet apart Jared reached down and guided his cock forward until the head was _just_ nudging against Jensen's entrance. Shuddering, he held back and mouthed kisses along the back of Jensen's neck. Hips barely moving Jared simply slid the head of his cock in past that tight muscle then back.

The moan that left Jensen's lips was too loud, guttural and deep. It echoed around them and if Jensen had any brain power left he may have considered the poor people in the room next door who could probably hear. He wasn't thinking about any of that though. It was just Jared, sliding into him, torturous centimeters at a time until Jensen was nothing more but a writhing mass once more, palms flat on the wall before him. He canted his hips back to pull Jared in even more. "God, so good," he moaned once more, forehead resting on the wall to try and catch his breath.

Reaching up Jared pulled the tie off Jensen's eyes and threw it, then grasped his boyfriend's hair hard, holding him there. "So fucking hot," he murmured against Jensen's ear. Dropping his mouth to Jensen's shoulder, Jared bit down hard, probably too hard but Jensen seemed to like it judging by the way his body jolted.

Just as Jensen slid down again Jared widened his stance and slammed his cock deep and _hard_ into Jensen's ass. He let out a cross between a gasp and a growl as his cock was suddenly surrounded by heat and the tight grasp of muscle. No hesitation, no waiting, he just thrust hard again and again against that tight perfect ass. Grunting softly Jared's fingers curled tight in Jensen's hair as he fucked hard into him. "That... what you want?" His voice was a thick whisper between them.

"Fuck yes." Jensen said through a pant, forcing his body still so every thrust Jared sent up in him drove as deep as it could go. His boyfriend's hips angled and the head of his cock slammed into that sweet spot in Jensen. This time he nearly screamed Jared's name, head falling hard against the wall as Jared moved over and over up into him. Each new wave of pleasure was followed by sharp bites from his lover, occasion squeezes, and the drag of finger names.

It was all so much and Jensen could feel his orgasm coming far too soon. Without even being touched again, no hand even near his cock, that pressure pulled and tightened his muscles and Jensen hit, body curving to meet Jared's hard thrusts. He said Jared's name somewhere close to a growl, hands curling into fists on the wall.

The tight clench then the sound of his name on his lover's lips sent a shudder rocketing down Jared's body. His hips jolted forward the pressure almost lifting Jensen off the floor and Jared came hard. Groaning he curled his body over Jensen's as his muscles tightened and let go, legs trembling and cock pulsing.

It was _so_ much sensation Jared was sure for a few moments he was going to pass out. Vision blurring he thrust until he could hardly move, no longer aware of how long they had been pressed against each other. Jared sighed shakily and pulled out, feeling Jensen collapse weakly back against him.

Turning his boyfriend slowly, Jared lifted him up against his body and smiled when Jensen's legs lifted slowly to wrap around his body. He stumbled, turned and managed to get back to the bed to sit down before they were a heap on the floor. Tucking Jensen in close against his body Jared pressed gentle kisses all over his boyfriend's face, his lips, whispering how much he loved him.

Sliding across Jared's lap slightly, until their bodies were pressed flush together as much as physically possible, Jensen soaked in the touches. It was one glorious, slightly delirious happy bubble and Jensen could only smile sleepily up at his boyfriend. "Fucked my brains out," he managed to get out, like a hoarse whisper, and grinned into Jared's shoulder.

Laughing softly, Jared circled his arms around Jensen and sighed happily. "Guess so," he murmured. _This_ for the rest of his life. _This_. Curling a hand over Jensen's sweat damp hair Jared smiled and rolled them so he could settle Jensen on the bed.

Kissing Jensen's forehead Jared disappeared to return moments later with a warm cloth to clean Jensen's body. He wiped gently at Jensen's ass and bent down to kiss the curve of his hip before tossing the cloth and slipping under the covers. Wrestling with the limp weight of his boyfriend Jared laughed softly as he tried to get Jensen under the covers, "Help me."

"M'limp." Jensen mumbled but managed to muster up enough strength to get under the covers, smiling when Jared pulled them over him. He'd never felt so completely worn, it was amazing in more ways than he could say.

The moment Jared was in bed with him again Jensen was plastered to his body, curling around him and hooking together, eyes already closed. "The best," he murmured, squeezing Jared to let him know who he meant.

Jared grinned and nuzzled into Jensen's hair. "Love you," he whispered. He wasn't even sure if Jensen was still awake so he just pulled him closer and closed his eyes, still smiling.


End file.
